Pokemon Colosseum
by OnixxBlack
Summary: 9 Trainers enter the colosseum to compete in challenges. Each week one will be eliminated until one will stand to call themselves the very best!
1. Welcome To Pokemon Colosseum

Pokemon Colosseum

Green: Welcome to Pokemon Colosseum! The worlds first Pokemon competition, reality show! …. Wow, that was a lot of adjectives.

Blue: Deep in the desserts of the Orre region a select group of contestants will enter the ultimate Pokemon competition! 9 trainers will enter the colosseum and week after week they will take part in all different types of challenges.

Green: Each week one trainer will win the challenge. And one trainer will be the ultimate loser and be automatically thrown into the "battle zone". The winning trainer gets the choice between immunity from the next weeks elimination or to have the power to vote one other player into the "battle zone". If the winner chooses immunity, then the remaining trainers will vote the second trainer into the battle zone.

Blue: What's the battle zone you ask? Well, after every challenge there will be a looser and a voted trainer to enter a sudden death elimination round. Each trainer gets one Pokemon each and they will battle until one trainer knocks their opponent's Pokemon out. The winner of the battle will stay in the competition and the loser will be eliminated from the game and will leave the colosseum.

Green: In the end only one trainer will be left standing to claim the trophy, the prizes, and the title of Pokemon Colosseum champion!

Blue: Speaking of our prizes, how does a endless lifetime supply of pokeballs sound?

Green: Also, our champion will receive an exclusive interview with Pokestar magazine and 25,000 pokedollars!

Green and Blue: Join us for the battle when Pokemon Colosseum kicks off soon!


	2. Episode 0: Meet the Cast

Episode 0: Meet The Cast

Green: Welcome to a very special episode of Pokemon Colosseum! I'm your host, Green. And this is my co-host, Blue.

Blue: Thanks Green! Today were going to be taking a look inside the colosseum to meet the 9 trainers that will be competing to be the very best.

Green: Like no one ever was?

Blue: (shaking her head) **Please** don't be corny. We have to host this entire show together so let's make this as easy as possible.

Green: (smirking) Whatever you say… Anyway! Lets hop inside the colosseum and meet our contestants!

Blue: Our first trainer isn't afraid to show her Alolan pride! Let's give a big aloha to Lani!

* * *

LANI

art/Hula-Girl-DESKTOP-Commish-81585548

AGE: 19

HOME REGION: Alolah

SPECIALTY: Alolan Pokemon

BADGES OWND: 0

LEAGUE WINS:0

Lani: ALOOOOHHAAAA! Its Lani here, washed up right off the shores of the beautiful Alolah region. Some claim that they come from one island or another but I'm a true Alolan threw and threw! I feel as though Alolah gives me the power and energy in battle and that energy WILL help me win this competition. I may be cute, but when it comes to battle I can get really ugly. Together me and my tropical pokemon will wash the competition away!

Lani's Team: VIKAVOLT, MAROWAK, LYCANROC, MIMIKYU, KOMMO-O, MUDSDALE

* * *

Green: Ya know blue, I've been to Alolah before. The trainers there are pretty tough, so the other contestants better watch out for her.

Blue: Our next trainer was barely old enough to get on the show! Let's meet the baby of the bunch, Deven.

* * *

DEVEN

search?sa=G&hl=en&q=pokemon+cinder+foam+trainers&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlwEJI9CZ96a-BKEaiwELEKjU2AQaBAgVCAoMCxCwjKcIGmIKYAgDEii7HdsS_1Aa5HYsH_1Qa2Hbwd-BK6Hdcjvyz1I8AsqiyIMNYjmDH6I88jGjCkq-3oilLklKMPlRZTStco_1sRdEVpylWcU2BVhRktgn-8yu9SazXZGUy3JYAHvxOwgBAwLEI6u_1ggaCgoICAESBKhfuR8M&ved=0ahUKEwjLnPOWqPTYAhUC7oMKHX4nALcQwg4IJigA&biw=1301&bih=589#imgrc=p8NjRlXpHbqN1M:

AGE: 18

HOME REGION: Kanto

SPECIALTY: Evolution

BADGES OWND: 0

LEAGUE WINS: 0

Deven: Hey guys, It's Deven here coming from the Kanto region. My specialty is working with weak and young Pokemon to help them reach their full potential. I was only 17 when I started the casting prosses so I'm well aware that I'll be the youngest contestant in the colosseum. These other trainers better not underestimate me because of my age, because I know my way around a battle! I've been working with my Pokemon since they hatched in my hands. We have a bond that cant be broken and together we will become the Pokemon Colosseum champions!

Deven's Team: GOLISOPOD, EEVEE, AERODACTYL, DODRIO, SABLEYE, TYROUGE

* * *

Blue: He sure is a confident little guy isn't he?

Green: He sure is! And our next contestant knows all about confidence. Let's meet ace trainer Etsuji.

* * *

ETSUJI

art/the-store-part-2-Ace-Trainer-TF-676536613

AGE: 24

HOME REGION: Alolah

SPECIALTY: Battle

BADGES OWND: 13

LEAGUE WINS: 2 (Alolah and Sinnoh)

Etsuji: Hello Pokemon Colosseum! My name is Etsuji and I've traveled a long way from the Alolah region to compete in this very special competition. Being an ace trainer, I feel like I have the proper training to make it threw anything in the colosseum. I'm able to think quick and my problem-solving skills are unmatched. Also, physically, I'm in tip top shape! Not only do I have the ability to survive the colosseum, but my excellent Pokemon partners will no doubt carry me to victory!

Etsuji's Team: SCEPTILE, CHARIZARD, NOIVERN, SNORLAX, WAILORD, RAIKOU

* * *

Green: An ace trainer huh? Etsuji is sure to give us some SICK battles during the competition!

Blue: Our next contestant is an old student of Green and mine! All the way from Kanto, it's Joey.

* * *

JOEY

art/Pokemon-Trainer-Matt-367523712

AGE: 20

HOME REGION: Johto

SPECIALTY: Kanto Pokemon

BADGES OWND: 4

LEAGUE WINS: 0

Joey: Hey guys its Joey here! I'm originally from Johto, but I rep Kanto to the fullest! Most of you may know me as "Youngster Joey", but I'm not so young anymore. I lived in Johto until I was about 13; then my family moved to Kanto where I embraced the people, culture, and Pokemon of the region. I'm here to represent for the genwunners and take the title back to Kanto!

Joey's Team: RATICATE, BUTTERFREE, HAUNTER, ELECTRODE, GOLEM, PIDGEOT

* * *

Green: Can't help but be proud of little Joey, right? Good to see you bringing that Kanto pride to the colosseum!

Blue: Our next contestant is a strong female trainer who's ready to take it home for the ladies.

Green: Let's meet Penny!

* * *

PENNY

search?sa=G&hl=en&q=pokemon+trainer+girl+with+pokemon&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJournbc0rNW8aiQELEKjU2AQaAggVDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIo4gPaCawKrwrcCcQU5AOlCdsSrgrYI9ojtyyoLNkj1yOWLKcs7iPWIxowIlWZG6DZV1FA6uBdf3K76eLmgZIyo4qp8mhZFzDIqwUCXsP2_1YCxBUExFEUT5XQ3IAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgQGK7P7DA&ved=0ahUKEwjq_7H5hoDZAhXKzFMKHfg5A2YQwg4IJigA&biw=1242&bih=562#imgrc=_

AGE: 21

HOME REGION: Hoenn/Sinnoh

SPECIALTY: Battle

BADGES OWND: 8

LEAGUE WINS: 0

Penny: YO! Its Penny, coming at you straight from the Hoenn region! After running through all 8 Hoenn gyms I hit a wall at the league. I couldn't seem to get past Sydney of the elite 4. Now I'm here to push myself and bring me and my Pokemon to the next level. I'm confident in mine and my Pokemon's ability. As long as we stand together nobody can stand in our way!

Penny's Team: ABSOL, NIDOQUEEN, ROTOM, HONCHCROW, TAUROS, WALREIN

* * *

Blue: I'm loving Penny already! I personally would love to see her win it for the lady trainers.

Green: Yeah, but boys rule and girls drool sooo…..

Blue: (rolling her eyes) Anyways.. our next trainer shall we?

Green: Our next contestant is a father of 2! Let's meet Carter.

* * *

CARTER

art/Older-Carter-273457977

AGE: 34

HOME REGION: Hoenn

SPECIALTY: Bulk

BADGES OWND: 8

LEAGUE WINS: 1

Carter: Carter here, coming all the way from the Hoenn region. I am a father of 2 and I specialize in bulky Pokemon that can take a hit and dish one out! When I was 21 years old I beat the Hoenn league and became champion. Shortly after that I had my daughter and had to retire from my champion spot and from being a Pokemon trainer. Everything I do I do for my family. I'm also here to show all the parents that it's never too late to pick the Pokeball back up and get back in the game!

Carter's Team: STEELIX, CLAYDOL, DUSCLOPS, SLAKING, ALAKAZAM, WHISHCASH

* * *

Blue: I love Carter's story! Can't wait to see how he does it the competition.

Green: Next up, we have a tough trainer from the Johto region. Let's meet Andrew!

* * *

ANDREW

art/Trainer-Neil-589300781

AGE: 22

HOME REGION: Johto

SPECIALTY: Diversity

BADGES OWND: 24

LEAGUE WINS: 2

Andrew: What's up guys! It's Andrew here! Coming from the region of champions, the Johto region. My style is very hard to pin point because I do a bit of everything. When I battle I change my style and adapt as I go. I've collected all 8 badges from the Johto, Kanto, and Kalos regions. I've also conquered the Johto AND Kanto leagues. I have skill far beyond my years and I've been with my Pokemon for so long we operate like a well-oiled machine. This competition is ours for the taking!

Andrew's Team: AIPOM, TYPHLOSION, STARAPTOR, SYLVEON, DECIDUEYE, NIDOKING

* * *

Green: Looks like Andrew has his eyes on the prize! I remember battling him back at the gym and this guy means business!

Blue: Enough drooling Green, We've got to get onto our next contestant. Lets take a look at our fiery chick, Brianna!

* * *

BRIANNA

art/Pokemon-Trainer-wOOO-59040826

AGE: 25

HOME REGION: Kalos

SPECIALTY: Fire Types

BADGES OWND: 0

LEAGUE WINS: 0

Brianna: The name's Brianna and I'm here to heat up the colosseum! I specialize in fire type Pokemon because I admire their spirit and passion. I'm native to the Kalos region, but I've been in Sinnoh for the past 3 years training with Flint of the elite 4 and I'm ready to apply his teachings to this competition. My blazing hot Pokemon have never let me down before and they aren't going to start now. Were going to burn up the competition!

Brianna's Team: RAPIDASH, MONFERNO, PYROAR, FLAREON, MAGMORTAR, TALONFLAME

* * *

Blue: Woah! Brianna sure is one hot trainer!

Green: Oh, she's "hot" alright… (smirking)

Blue: Stop it, Green! These contestants are 100% off limits!

Green: Speaking of contestants, our final player is our only Pokemon coordinator entering the colosseum. Christine, the stage is yours!

* * *

CHRISTINE

art/Pokemon-Trainer-Denise-Stylized-533750781

AGE: 22

HOME REGION: Sinnoh

SPECIALTY: Contests

BADGES OWND: 0

LEAGUE WINS: 0

Christine: Christine here, checking in from Sinnoh! Im one of the best coordinators out there so these other trainers better watch out! Just because I don't run around battling and collecting badges people think that discredits me as a trainer. For every badge a trainer has I have 10 ribbons. I'm here to prove that coordinators ARE trainers and it's time for us to take the spotlight!

Christine's Team: FROSLASS, GIRAFARIG, HOUNDOOM, SHROOMISH, TOGEKISS, YANMEGA

* * *

Green: From contests to the colesseum. Christine is sure to give us a show!

Blue: Welp, that's all of our contestants! Looks like all of them are fired up and ready to go!

Green: (to the camera) So who are you rooting for? Who are you not so crazy about? Let us know in the comments! Until next time, I'm Green and this is Blue and thank you for watching Pokemon Colosseum!


End file.
